


Maybe There's A Reason That You Feel So Empty

by 1000trillionpercent



Series: Amen [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hello! Welcome to the dumpster!, If youre just meeting this au, Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe Neither? Who Knows!, Mentions of Sex, Mutual Pining, Nephilim Armie, Or a lack thereof, Succubus Timothée, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000trillionpercent/pseuds/1000trillionpercent
Summary: “Armie,” His voice is softer than usual, and his head doesn’t shift at all. “Does your human half give you emotions?”





	Maybe There's A Reason That You Feel So Empty

Timothée doesn’t usually sleep with Armie. Eight months together had taught them Timothée becomes far too restless to lie still while Armie sleeps. Or perhaps its because Timothée doesn’t grasp the necessity of sleep, or he doesn’t care. It isn’t uncommon for Armie to be awoken at four in the morning because Timothée wants to talk, wants to fuck, or is just bored. He had to kick Timothée out of his bedroom more than a few times. Which is, of course, a waste of effort because Timothée simply materializes right back on his bed by the time he’s flipped the door lock.

  
  
But in general, by now, occurrences of sleeping together were rare. Timothée only stayed in bed with Armie if it was a special occasion. Meaning, usually only on nights they got a meal together, or when Timothée had dragged Armie all the way to his limit until his human half was seconds away from death. Armie suspects this is nothing more than wanting to watch as his body healed itself from the agonizing pain of the life being drained from it hours earlier.

  
  
Tonight didn’t seem to have a reasoning. Timothée just quietly stepped into the bedroom a few seconds after Armie announced he was going to sleep. He felt the mattress dip and was greeted with Timothée's warmth in seconds. They laid in silence for a while, and Armie took it upon himself to wrap an arm around Timothée's waist and pull him closer. Timothée nuzzled his head under Armie's chin and idly drew shapes on Armie's chest with his fingertip. It’s calming, and Armie can feel himself slowly ebb towards sleep.

  
  
“Armie,” His voice is softer than usual, and his head doesn’t shift at all. “Does your human half give you emotions?”

  
  
Armie hums deep in his chest, just barely holding onto the last thread of being awake. “Angels already-”

  
  
Timothée's hand stops moving. “I know your kind. They're just like mine. You _objectify._ You _lust._ My kind just doesn’t hide those feelings. I mean _more_ than that, Armie. Do you feel like humans do? Do you love in the way that isn’t physical?”

  
  
Armie is silent for a moment and completely taken aback by the question, “Isn't my ability to love the entire reason you found me in the first place?”

  
  
There's the sound of an exhale, and Armie feels the heat ghost over his left collarbone. Timothée's touch returns, but it's resigned, hesitant. “I suppose. What about us, then? We've been intimate for a while. How do you feel about this?”

  
  
“What are you getting at?”

  
  
Timothée presses his face into Armie's chest, and his voice is muffled, “Do you love me, Armie?”

  
  
He feels a flash of cold up his spine, gone as quickly as it appeared _“Do I love you?”_

  
  
Timothée's demeanor changes abruptly, delicate fingers balling into tight fists, “Isn't that what your kind does? You fall in love with anything aesthetically pleasing. Throw away entire lives on an infatuation with a complete stranger. All because of some chemicals in your tiny brains. Do you not feel that passion for me?”

  
  
Armie struggles to piece together what he's supposed to say.

  
  
In all honesty, he's not certain. He knows there has to be something there for him to have chosen to stay alongside Timothée so long. If it is love, it's a demented version of such. The kind that forces him to forgo his morals to make Timothée happy. _The kind that makes him hate himself at night._ The type that continually pushes him to swallow his pride, just to please Timothée.

  
  
“Why are you even asking me this?”

  
  
Timothée scoffs, and Armie feels the heat against his chest leave suddenly as his arm falls limply onto the bed. He finds Timothée standing at the doorway to their bedroom, pulling a jacket over his shoulders. “Nevermind. I'm going out. _Don't wait up._ ”

  
  
Armie can't even say his name, let alone sit up before Timothée has disappeared again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://1000trillionpercent.tumblr.com/) // [Photoset](http://1000trillionpercent.tumblr.com/post/180911831598/amen-a-charmie-au-read-it-on-ao3-playlist) // [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/crankyplier/playlist/5syn5L6Zrio1BMbzLNKnWa?si=SURDbgH1R2KsA5uJLMaXTg)


End file.
